Smile! Your on the Cover of Witch Weekly!
by LouTheMarvelous
Summary: Ron and Draco get caught in an akward situation, and their pictures land in Witch Weekly...but is it really what you think?


Title: Smile! You're in Witch Weekly!  
  
Author: Lou the Marvelous  
  
Pairing: Ron/Draco  
  
Warnings: SLASH IMPLIED PEOPLE! That means hot boy on boy action! If this isn't your type of story, don't read it!  
  
Disclaimer: I am not J.K....not do I claim her fabulous world of Harry Potter as mine.  
  
Challenge: Title Challenge From Fiction ?s=923369e d5c8027178a69b0af2e367528&threadid=60822  
  
- = - = - = - = - = - = -  
  
_ "Look at this Harry! Look at this." _It was early Saturday morning and a very infuriated Ron Weasley slaps a the newest edition of 'Witch Weekly' on the table in front of his best friend Harry Potter, who promptly begins to choke and splutter on his food. Ron thumps Harry on the back, dislodging clumps of food from Harry's windpipe. Neville yelps as he was sprayed with egg and bacon shards, his face draining all color. _"I urglg- -"_ Neville scrambles out of his seat, bolting out of the hall, most likely going to puke on poor Moaning Myrtle's bathroom again.  
  
Many people look up curiously from their breakfast, a few curious Gryffindors moving closer to the scene. Harry pushes his glasses up his nose, and then retrieves the magazine from the tabletop. _"How'd they get this I mean, you and - -"  
_  
_"Ron! RON! Have you seen this!?"_ Hermione comes jogging into the Great Hall, breathless and waving a copy of the Witch Weekly. Groaning, Ron slumps into the seat next to Harry.  
  
_"Yes Hermione...we have."_ Hermione takes the seat on the other side of Harry, looking at the cover, puzzled. _"When was this? I don't remember you guys doing this last weekend. And how did you get into that position?! Oh it really doesn't matter now though. What's most important is if he's found out yet."  
_  
The doors of the Great Hall fly open and a loud voice hollers. _"WEASLEY! EXPLAIN THIS!!!"_ Ron slumps into his seat, head thudding on the tabletop. Angelina laughs out loud as Ron's over dramatic partner comes barreling in. _"Apparently he has!"_ Snatching the magazine from Harry, she flips through. _"Oooo! A whole middle spread of you guys...look!"_ She points out a picture to Katie and the two begin to giggle madly, engrossing themselves in the glossy pages of the magazine.  
  
Draco comes up to the Gryffindor table, his black robes billowing about him. Glaring at Ron's group of friends, his usually pale face was flushed red. _"RONALD! Explain now. I'm waiting."_ Yet another copy of the Witch Weekly magazine slaps down onto the table. Ron looks down at it then up at Draco. _"I don't know Malfoy! I had no more of a clue than you that they were taking pictures!!"_ Draco just scowls, his eyes shooting daggers at his co-conspiracer. _"Well Weasley, you will pay for this. This is not how I wanted my mother to find out!"_ With an annoyed huff and a flourish of his robes he stalks out of the Great Hall. Ron's head hits the table again with a klunk, landing on the shiny cover of the magazine. Seamus leans across the table with a teasing grin. _"Smile, Your on the Cover of Witch Weekly After All!"_  
  
- = - The Aftermath - = -  
  
Breakfast had been eventful, and by the end of the meal hour, everyone had seen a copy of the Witch Weekly, and the nice, color spread that featured our favorite Weasley. The Hall now deserted, the only evidence of the earlier madness was copies of the magazines spewed every which way around the hall. Filtch came scuttling in pushing his broom in tow. As the bristles of his old, reliable broom sweep up piles of the magazines, he could help but peep at one. Picking up one he looks at the cover, raising an eyebrow._ "Herm..."_ As he thumbs through the magazine the janitor just shakes his head. _"Figures..."_ He grumbles, tossing the open magazine onto a near by table. There, above pictures of the two boys on a colorfuly dotted mat, was a red heading that read "THE BOY WHO LIVES BETRAYED! BEST FRIEND PLAYS MUGGLE GAME 'TWISTER' WITH THE ENEMY!"  
  
- Fin - 


End file.
